Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate generally to paper goods, and more particularly, to a gift or greeting card packaging system.
Description of Related Art
Currently, when giving gifts consumers have to buy a greeting card, gift box or bag, gift, and wrapping or gift bag separately, which takes times out of a consumer's day, particularly when the consumer has to travel to more than one store to get the gift components.